The present invention relates to a method for the implantation of modular prostheses. The invention also relates to a modular prosthesis.
Modular prostheses are known. DE 695 16 603 T2, WO 2005/027800 A2, and WO 2005/094732 A1 describe, by way of example, intervertebral disk prostheses having a modular construction. Pursuant to WO 2005/094732 A1, the modular prosthesis, in the form of an assembly of prefabricated parts composed of a number of intermediate pieces and a number of vertebra end plates or vertebra end plates of different construction for the pertaining patient and detachably secured thereon, is preoperatively assembled and then implanted. If necessary, an exchange of modules also takes place interoperatively if the anatomical conditions of the patient require this. Involved in this connection is the suitable assembly of the prosthesis modules prior to or also during the surgical operation.
However, situations frequently occur in which the operation must be repeated due to wear or destruction of the implant, or for other reasons, and possibly after many years. The implantation of prostheses is a complicated operation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and a prosthesis of the aforementioned general type that make it possible to simplify the surgical operation, especially during follow-on or subsequent operations.